


Potions

by kimin_tsukiyotake



Series: DoRose: Wizarding World [1]
Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake
Summary: Rose gets a whiff of a potion
Relationships: Rose Nylund & Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Series: DoRose: Wizarding World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211495
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsjustkdp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustkdp/gifts).



"Do not forget that the moonstone must be powdered. I'm looking at you, miss Esmeray" Slughorn made his way around the classroom, observing each bubbling cauldron. The quiet chatter between the students and the soft crackling of the flames beneath the cauldrons kept young sixth year Dorothy in a trance as her eyes scanned the book for instructions, hands moving languidly as if she had made the potion countless times.

"As we have established by now, we are making a teeny tiny vial of amortentia. I do not know why we are brewing a potion that is prohibited from the school grounds but the headmaster had told me that it is essential for this one-shot" mumbles slithering around the room as they chattered with one another with what they would be doing if given the permission to possess such powerful potion. "Going back, can anyone tell me something about this lovely yet dangerous potion that we are making?" His eyes darted around, each student they landed on was either hiding, acting as if they've never seen dust before, or madly stirring their cauldrons to seem busy "Miss Petrillo," The man flashed his sweet smile. Taking pity for the ignored man, Dorothy placed down her book to answer

"Amortentia is the most powerful love potion in existence. It was considered to be a powerful and highly dangerous potion. As stated, it was dangerous to underestimate a powerful infatuation. Despite its power, Amortentia cannot create actual love; as it is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. The person under the effect of the potion would only hold an obsession for the person who administered it." Adjusting on her seat, she felt everyone's eyes on her in awe "It had a different aroma for everyone who smelt it, reminding each person of the things that they found most attractive, even if the person did not acknowledge or was unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves."

"Splendid! 50 points to Ravenclaw" The man clapped excitedly, his question no longer ignored. The class resumed with their attempt with the potion with much more determination after hearing information about it, planning mischievous schemes for their friends. The air was back to being in its serene and calm state. Rays of sunshine peeking through the tinted windows, you could see dust particles right in front of you but it wasn't dusty enough to make one's skin crawl.

"Impressive work, miss Petrillo!" The professor glanced and took a waft, making sure that the potion was indeed correct and made with excellency. The classroom was soon filled with quick cheers and claps before returning back to their almost bubbling over potions, some scowled and grumbled for not finishing first. "Here, you can have a vial of the amortentia that you had just made" Slughorn whispered as he poured a small amount from a ladle into a vial with enchanting and detailed crests, this took Dorothy by surprise because amortentia is one of the things that are banned within Hogwarts but students still find ways to smuggle some in. In short, it was surprising that a professor like Slughorn would willingly give a student such a thing "You are a bright and responsible young lady, Dorothy. I trust that you will use such potion as you see fit" A cute grandfather smile made its way onto the professor's lips, handing a small vial of the magical, pink potion.

Cleaning after herself, she hummed a tune that she often heard from her best friend. Despite her protests, Dorothy absolutely loved hearing Rose's warm, melodic voice. It made her day complete. An image of Rose singing whilst her hair was lightly swaying from the wind, the warm yellow hue that the sun cast behind her head reminded her of an angel. If that sight wasn't enough to cheer her up, Rose's smile definitely makes everything better. Snapping out of her lovesick state, she stuck her nose down in a book to keep her occupied until the sounds of shuffling feet and chatter filled the halls that Slughorn had dismissed them. In her dazed state, she leaned against a wall and sighed dreamily.

"Dorothy!" Rose called the brunette over from across the hall, clutching her books closer to her chest, ignoring the light, fluttering feeling at the pit of her stomach as her eyes found her best friend's. The brunette, despite the same euphoric flower that was blooming within her chest, displayed no emotion as she wavered through the crowds.

"What is it that you want, Lindstrom?" The ravenclaw bore her eyes onto her cheerful friend

"Come, we must make haste! I wouldn't want to waste our precious time!" Rose yanked her towards the astronomy tower. A wide grin made its way onto Dorothy's lips as she began teasing the blonde for her use of words such as 'haste'

One thing other than running had had Dorothy winded, the view of Rose giggling as she pulled her up to the tower, her sweet smile never leaving her lips. God, those lips! Merlin knows how she- anyways! Butterflies once again pestering her stomach as she gripped the girl's hand tighter.

* * *

"We'll be having N.E.W.T.s next year, I can have Aunt Angela tutor us over the winter if you want" Dorothy offered as she wrote down another paragraph about earwigs. The blonde, however, was poking around with her best friend's belongings. Shifting slightly, a reflection had hit her eye. Something shiny! Looking away, her hands scrambled to find the thing that assaulted her eyes. After a few, her hands took purchase at a small vial. She looked back down to analyze the object. A small "woah…" emitted from her

The beautiful vial that was filled to the brim with pink sparkly liquid had intrigued the lady. Popping the cork off, a waft of jasmine, sandalwood, and vanilla had filled her senses. She was almost certain that there was a twinge of old books and something very delicious. The scent had her heart fluttering, stomach filling with bazillions of butterflies. Rose didn't know what the potion was but she knew she had to ask Dorothy for some. After a few more sniffs, she closed it back before tapping the brunette as she buzzed in anticipation, putting her puppy eyes in case she needed a little persuasion knowing that it was Dorothy's weakness. "Dory, what is this?" She showed the girl the vial and immediately, Dorothy's eyes widened in sheer panic as if she was caught being in possession of something illegal, which basically was but she hasn't at all thought to ever use it. She planned to bring it home and show her parents and aunt Angela.

Studying her friend's reaction, Dorothy chose her next action carefully. Cheeks slightly red, eyes sparkling with adoration, the usual smile on her lips had Dorothy torn. Well for one, she could use it to get a hint about Rose's little crush. Although she wasn't entirely sure whether or not she would want to know. What if it's not her? What is she talking about of course it's not her! She's seen firsthand how her best friend is around Charlie Nylund, Gryffindor's quidditch seeker. What if she wouldn't be able to support her with her interest in the lad? Oddly though, Dorothy took a deep breath and decided to go for it, either way, courage suddenly runs through her veins. Anticipation and anxiety made her chest tighten.

"what does it smell like?" Dorothy anxiously waited for the other to respond. Rose beamed up at her, "it smells like you! Jasmine, sandalwood, and vanilla. This must be your perfume right?" Taken aback, Dorothy grew red as a tomato, trying to contain the burst of happiness within her. This has to be a dream right? She might have poisoned and now she's having this hallucination or whatnot. Whatever this is, Dorothy didn't want it to end. She opened her mouth to answer but realized that the other might freak out if she found out the truth. Deciding to follow what she thought was the right thing, she replied "that's my perfume. It's good isn't it?"

The other nodded as she began describing it more, "It actually reminds me of the library a little, the smell of old books and ooooh, home cooking" She closed her eyes and Dorothy just couldn't help but laugh at how adorable her best friend was. Her doubts soon thrown out the window as Rose went on more about it.

* * *

"Dory!" Rose called the brunette over to where she and Blanche were. The pair sat on the bench underneath the tree at the Transfiguration court. "Come taste Blanche's Hot Chocolate! She gave me a whole cup but I finished it already" a blush crawled across her cheeks in embarrassment. "I have some left, don't worry Rosie" The belle petted her head making Dorothy's forehead crease a little, her chest tightening at the sight. Taking a swig of the hot chocolate, it was indeed delicious! "It's amazing, Blanche!" Dorothy smiled, handing it back but Blanche had this grim and evil smirk on her lips, the slytherin stood up slowly and wiggled her hands before pushing Dorothy to sit next to Rose

"Wha- wait what are you doing?!" Creeped out, she tried to leave but Blanche just rolled her eyes "Oh relax! I just want you to tell me how good the perfume Sirius had given me is" extending her arm to make Dorothy sniff her wrist

"Oh Blanche, we all know you bought that perfume yourself and pretended Sirius Black had given it to you" Rose said with a sympathetic smile. "Oh hush you! Anyways, Dorothy, how is it?" Quirking an eyebrow, Dorothy answered

"Is this the same perfume that Rose uses?" Frustration building up inside her, the green-eyed monster that ate at her wasn't helping at all

"Really? I can't quite point them out but they smell familiar" Blanche sniffed her wrist as well, peeking at Dorothy's agitated form

"Well it's mostly flowers, lotion and that candy Rose had given me when she took me to the place where muggles went to get thrown around and called it fun, what was it called? Ah! Cotton candy" Dorothy smiled proudly, her cheeks tinted pink as she remembered her friendly hang out with Rose over with muggles. Remembering her little moment with the hufflepuff at the big spinning wheel, they almost kissed, Rose almost passed out and Dorothy almost combusted.

A dark glint on Blanche's eyes was back once again and looked down at her, "Now I will ask you one question and you better answer honestly, Dorothea Petrillo" She firmly spoke as Rose remained at the side, confused with what was happening. "Do you have feelings for someone?" Turning full red, Dorothy violently shook her head and yelled, "Yes!"

What? Yes? Cupping her mouth, Dorothy glared at Blanche "What did you do?" Her chest heaved in fear, anger, and mostly anxiety. "Oh nothing, just a drop of veritaserum on that hot chocolate I made you" "You!" Dorothy sprung up to tackle the slytherin but a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist that held her back. "How could you?! And why do this, Blanche? You're better than this!" She growled

"Well I'm sorry, Dorothy, but I just can't have Rose crying on my lap again. She's cried enough and I think both of you just stop with what this thing you're doing" Blanche sighed "I have an antidote prepared but I just need you to answer a few questions, do it for Rose. Do it for you!"

Finally calming down, Dorothy sat down nodding. Rose stared at them, head going numb with everything happening.

"First, do you like someone?"

"yes" 

_g u l p_

"Let's get to the point since I have Charms next, Do you or do you not have feelings for Rose?" The Hufflepuff suddenly stiffened "Blanche!" She squeaked, shaking her head. "Dorothy, you don't have to answer- Blanche!" Her voice cracking, getting ready for the rejection she has been fearing from the beginning

"I do" Dorothy smiled at Rose, fear still apparent on her face. Stunned, Rose choked out something between a chuckle and a breath of relief. The butterflies in Rose's stomach no longer had blades for wings, knowing now that Dorothy felt the same.

"My work here is done!" Blanche handed Dorothy the small vial of the antidote and the Ravenclaw snatched it, shooting it down her throat had her two best friends laughing "Never do that again" Dorothy glared, wiping her lips. Rose's unbelievable wider smile had her soft, "Thank you, Blanche"

"Oh don't sweat it! It's not the first time I used amortentia on my body, I only use it when the boys need a little push but let's be honest, with this face and body? Who needs amortentia?"

**Author's Note:**

> It might not be a big deal to others but just in case you don't know, March 16 is a very important day! Why you might ask, well... March 16, a few years ago, the universe had given us a very talented, lovely, and important woman. The universe knew it needed her. The universe knew that no matter how hard the challenges it throws at her, she'll power through and dominate it and make it into her bitc- sorry got carried away there kekeke. Not only does the world and the universe needs her, I need her too! She keeps me sane and grounded, has this endless patience to put up with my bs, I can't even express how thankful I am for her. March also marks our one year of friendship (That's kind of a hint so heads up, Bea) <3
> 
> Happy Birthday, Kiana! Many more birthdays to come, may we live our golden girls fantasies and be fabulous ladies in our granny diapers! Ilysm!


End file.
